


La Playa

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diferencia de edad, Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «Nos conocimos hace tiempo, tú, el mar y el cielo».





	La Playa

**Author's Note:**

> Título: La Playa.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto. Aparición de los padres Tachibana.
> 
> Género: Drama. Songfic. Romántico.
> 
> Advertencias: Diferencia de edad.
> 
> Resumen: «Nos conocimos hace tiempo, tú, el mar y el cielo».
> 
> Longitud: 4068 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Quedé particularmente satisfecha con esta historia, siento que alcancé una calidad que hace mucho no lograba, espero que la disfruten.

El sol de verano brillaba asegurándose de no dejar un solo lugar sin luz, Makoto observaba el inmenso mar desde la ventanilla del asiento trasero del auto donde iba sin molestarle el reflejó del sol, no podía esperar a llegar y poder sumergirse en las aguas, conocer chicos de su edad y hacer muchos amigos, podía ver a mucha gente divirtiéndose en la playa y si pudiera se bajaría del auto en ese momento para unírseles.

No esperaba que su padre tomara una desviación y se alejara de esa animada playa, bordearon la bahía hasta una zona privada donde había varias casas de descanso en fila frente al mar, vio a algunos adultos pero a ningún niño. Su padre estacionó el auto justo detrás de la última casa de la hilera.

—Bien, llegamos —anunció el hombre luego de apagar el auto—aquí nos quedaremos.

—¡¿Eeeeh?! —exclamó Makoto mirando a su padre, luego hacia la playa prácticamente vacía, y repitió varias veces— Pero aquí no hay nadie.

—Tendrás la playa para ti solo ¿no es genial? —antes de que Makoto pudiera protestar continuó— Ayudaré a tu madre a entrar a la casa ¿por qué no vas bajando el equipaje?

—Oh, yo puedo ir sola, no te preocupes —mencionó la mujer ya bajando del auto, con algo de trabajo debido a su protuberante vientre. Un hombre vestido de blanco se acercaba trotando, seguramente era el encargado del lugar que venía a darles la bienvenida y el señor Tachibana fue a su encuentro y de paso se aseguró de que su esposa entrara a la casa sin problemas.

Makoto no debería estar molesto, era el mar después de todo pero sí le desilusionaba que estuviera el lugar solo y que no hubiera (al parecer) otros niños para jugar.

Su padre volvió al cabo de unos momentos, Makoto sólo había bajado del auto la red con sus juguetes de playa.

—Hey amigo ¿te ayudo? —bromeó y antes de ponerse en la labor se agachó hacia su hijo quien le había respondido con un indiferente asentimiento de hombros— Oye, sé que hubieras preferido ir a un hotel y hacer muchos amigos, pero tu mami no se ha sentido bien y este lugar le ayudará descansar, es tranquilo, la marea aquí es muy suave y no habrá multitudes que la estresen, debemos cuidarla ¿entiendes?

Como el niño empático y amable que siempre había sido Makoto asintió efusivamente, él no haría nada por dañar a su madre o a los hermanitos que esperaba y eso incluía el empecinarse en tener unas vacaciones justo como las había imaginado, estaban en el mar y eso era lo importante.

—Así me gusta —alegremente el hombre le revolvió los cabellos y juntos se encargaron de meter todo a la casa.

El lugar resultaba ser más pequeño que su casa pero era muy cómodo, con un lindo pórtico al frente que veía directo al mar y que tenía un sillón-columpio que fascinó a Makoto desde el momento en que lo vio. Había personal que haría la limpieza todos los días pero sus padres cocinarían, Makoto ni siquiera sabía que su papá sabía cocinar pero ahí estaba, preparando el desayuno todos los días.

Los vecinos no eran tan agradables, como sospechó no había niños y la mayoría eran gente mayor que lo hacían sentir como un animalito cuando gritaban lo lindo que era o trataban de darle alguna enseñanza sobre la vida, intentaba mantenerse alejado el mayor tiempo posible. Por suerte casi no se metían al agua y cuando lo hacían era por corto tiempo así que el mar se convirtió en su refugio.

El segundo día pasaron a avisarles que pronosticaron mal tiempo para que tomaran todas las precauciones, así que en cuanto se nubló y el viento comenzó a arreciar todos se encerraron en sus casas.

—¿No puedo jugar en el pórtico? —preguntó Makoto viendo por la ventana como un condenado, todavía no empezaba a llover y a su parecer sus padres exageraban, afuera no se veía nada mal, el viento que doblaba las palmeras hasta se veía divertido.

—El viento es muy fuerte Makoto —respondió su madre que tejía algo en la mecedora a unos metros de él— hace que la arena vuele muy rápido y eso te lastimará.

—¿Cómo? —Makoto dejó de mirar por la ventana para girarse hacia su madre y ponerle atención.

—La arena son piedras muy pequeñitas, pero siguen siendo duras, así que cuando el viento la avienta con tanta fuerza te raspa y araña la piel —Makoto le echó una mirada desconfiada a ventana— y si te entra en los ojos no podrás ver, y el viento podría echar a volar tus juguetes…

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —interrumpió Makoto ligeramente alarmado sentándose en el sillón. Su madre soltó una risita.

—Familia, preparé limonada y encontré un juego de mesa —anunció el padre cargando en una mano una jarra que tintineaba por los hielos y en la otra la caja del juego.

Eso fue suficiente para que Makoto hiciera a un lado sus ansias por salir.

La mañana siguiente era brillante y calurosa, no parecía que durante la noche hubiera ocurrido un tormentón.

Apenas le permitieron salir Makoto corrió al mar, unas sandalias especiales para nadar le impedían quemarse los pies así que iba y venía sin límites.

La casa donde se hospedaban era la última de la playa, después sólo había grandes rocas que desaparecían dentro del mar, eran tantas y de tamaños tan diversos que hacían pequeños charcos donde Makoto había podido contemplar pececitos y hasta un cangrejito la mañana anterior, su padre le había dicho que podía ver todo lo que quisiera pero que no intentara tomarlos por que debía respetar a los animales del mar.

Ahora iba entusiasmado a ver si la tormenta había arrastrado a la orilla otros animalitos como el cuidador había comentado que podía pasar hace un par de horas que pasó a inspeccionar la casa.

Caminó con mucho cuidado en las rocas, vio algunos pececitos como el día anterior pero nada nuevo así que se adentró más. Las rocas impedían que hubiera corriente entre ellas así que cuando el agua le llegó a las pantorrillas se sentía como si estuviera en una alberca, fue atraído por lo que parecía ser un enorme pez chapoteando, podía ver la cola de un bonito color azul asomándose detrás de una de las rocas. Caminó lentamente para no alertarlo y finalmente se asomó, la sonrisa de pequeño explorador que adornaba su cara se desvaneció tan pronto como sus ojos vislumbraron al «pez» y su expresión se tornó en sorprendida.

—¡Una sirena! —exclamó con los ojos brillando de asombro.

La sirena le miró con una expresión asustada pero al ver que se trataba de un niño atinó a ponerse un dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole silencio, Makoto comprendió y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, miró tras él para comprobar que nadie lo hubiera escuchado y luego de comprobarlo regresó la vista al ser encallado entre las rocas: parecía un adulto, y quizás «sirena» no era una palabra adecuada cuando notó sus rasgos masculinos pero no sabía cómo decirle (¿sireno tal vez?), su piel era blanca, su cabello negro le llegaba debajo de los hombros y parecía cortado de manera desigual, finalmente lo miró a los hermosos ojos azules.

—Lamento haberte asustado sirena, es sólo que me sorprendí —se disculpó uniendo ambas manos.

La sirena parpadeó sin dejar de mirarlo y completamente inmóvil. Makoto torció ligeramente el gesto.

—¿No entiendes lo que digo? —la sirena asintió y Makoto volvió a sonreír— ¿Puedes hablar? —la sirena volvió a asentir— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó ansioso, queriendo oírle.

La sirena aún tardó un momento antes de responderle.

—Haru… —su voz sonaba como si no hubiera sido usada en mucho tiempo pero a Makoto le gustó.

—Haru… ¡que bonito! —exclamó y volvió a taparse la boca por gritar y volvió a fijarse detrás, comprobando de nuevo que no había sido oído.

Se fijó con mayor cuidado en Haru y notó que había algunas raspaduras en su cuerpo por lo que de inmediato se preocupó.

—¿Estás herido? ¿Qué te pasó? —nuevamente Haru tardó en responder.

—La tormenta me arrastró hasta aquí…

—¿Te golpeaste con las rocas? —su tono era de angustia genuina, la marea debió ser muy fuerte para dejar a la sirena justamente entre las rocas, en un lugar donde había poca agua. Tal había sido su suerte que donde Makoto estaba parado, a tan sólo unos centímetros, había mucha más agua que donde estaba la sirena.

Esta vez Haru se limitó a asentir.

—¿Y, y, puedo ayudarte? —preguntó ansioso, no podía ver a alguien en problemas sin sentir el deseo de ayudar, y Haru estaba en grandes problemas.

—Sólo quiero llegar al agua —respondió sin demorar tanto esta vez, su voz sonaba cada vez mejor.

—¡Te ayudaré! —golpeó el agua con un pie en un gesto decidido y rodeó con cuidado tratando de ver cómo podía hacer para sacarlo de ahí.

Al final parecía que sólo había una opción.

—Tengo que jalarte hasta esta orilla —explicó con voz apenada y contrariada señalando cerca de la cabeza de Haru, donde las rocas terminaban, a tan sólo unos centímetros, pero por el modo en que la sirena había quedado atrapado no pudo arrastrarse por sí solo, Makoto entendía que jalarlo seguramente lo lastimaría pero no podía cargarlo.

Haru medio se enderezó tratando de mirar y comprobó que no había otro modo.

—De acuerdo.

—Vas a lastimarte… —advirtió.

—No importa, me curaré… —Haru le miró con tal decisión que Makoto hizo a un lado su miedo a lastimarlo y puso una cara decidida también.

En clase de educación física habían jugado a jalar la cuerda y el profesor les había indicado la manera correcta de apoyar los pies, sujetar y jalar, así que concentrándose en eso Makoto tomó a Haru de las axilas y jaló con fuerza, el encierro cedió luego de unos momentos pero el arrastre fue lento, en parte por el peso de la sirena y en parte por la fricción contra las rocas.

Haru apretó los labios para no quejarse cuando su cola se raspó debido al arrastre, le sorprendía que el niño resultara ser más fuerte de lo que le pareció en un inicio y pudiera sacarlo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos calculó es que Makoto llegaría a la orilla antes de poder liberarlo del todo por lo que un paso a ciegas lo hizo caer al mar que de ese lado ya estaba profundo.

—¡Niño! —gritó Haru cuando Makoto soltó un jadeo e inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo al agua, afortunadamente pudo girarse y sujetarse de la orilla para terminar de sacarse a sí mismo y arrojarse al agua.

Makoto agitaba los brazos y las piernas tratando de mantenerse a flote y de alcanzar las rocas de nuevo, cuando Haru lo rodeó con sus brazos y mantuvo los torsos de ambos fuera del agua. Makoto se calmó de inmediato, miró con asombro como podían estar así y que pareciera que Haru ni siquiera se esforzaba.

—¡Me salvaste! ¡Gracias! —exclamó Makoto.

—Tú me salvaste a mi —refutó la sirena con una amable sonrisa.

Makoto estaba dejando atrás la infancia y aunque todavía no llegaba a la pubertad en ese momento sintió que se había enamorado.

Haru lo ayudó a volver a las rocas donde lo dejó sentado.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre… —Makoto parpadeó dándose cuenta de ese detalle, había estado tan fascinado por el increíble ser que olvidó sus modales.

—Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto… pero puedes decirme Makoto.

—Makoto…

El niño sonrió ampliamente al oír su nombre en la bonita voz de la sirena.

—Cuándo le diga a mis papás que conocí una sirena no van a creerme…

—No les digas… —le interrumpió con voz seria.

—¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó bastante inconforme.

Haru lo miró fijamente, podía sentir la inocencia del niño.

—Los humanos… cazan sirenas…

—¡Mis padres no harían eso!

Bueno, en eso Haru no podía creer, no los conocía después de todo.

—Pero podrían decirle a alguien más… —ya era peligroso que el niño le hubiera encontrado de por sí.

A Makoto no le gustaba pero entendía el punto y la idea de que alguna persona malvada intentara cazar a la sirena por que él fuera por ahí anunciando su descubrimiento le aterró. Además, le gustaba pensar que era el único que conocía a Haru.

—De acuerdo, no diré nada… —accedió con una sonrisa y Haru respiró un poco más tranquilo.

Estuvieron ahí, simplemente hablando y fuera de la vista de todos hasta que la voz del padre de Makoto llegó hasta ellos buscando al niño que tuvo que despedirse rápidamente e irse antes de que su padre llegara y viera su secreto.

Los siguientes días Makoto desaparecía en las rocas donde su sirena le esperaba puntualmente y sólo regresaba cuando salían a buscarlo a gritos.

Haru sabía que era un riesgo, que debería volver mar adentro donde estaba a salvo de los humanos que podían hacerle daño pero no había podido negarse cada vez que Makoto le preguntaba si se verían al día siguiente.

A Makoto le hacía mucha gracia hablar con Haru, como vivía en las profundidades del mar desconocía muchas cosas del mundo de los humanos que para Makoto eran cotidianas, cosas coma la escuela, los autos, las ferias o la televisión así que podía pasarse el día hablando de su vida cotidiana pues hasta los más ínfimos detalles captaban el interés de la sirena (había pasado toda una mañana tratando de explicarle cómo funcionaba el fuego, o por qué cocinaban su comida). No todo le era desconocido pero sí era la primera vez que podía preguntar sin miedo a que le clavaran un arpón.

La sirena hablaba poco pero respondía todas las preguntas sobre cómo era la vida en el mar, Makoto supo que vivían en grupos (como las ballenas o delfines) pero a algunos como a Haru les gustaba ir por su cuenta. Tenían su propio idioma pero algunos aprendían la lengua de los humanos, y se mantenían alejados de los barcos y costas.

—¿Entonces cómo terminaste aquí? Debiste estar muy cerca para que la tormenta te atrapara —dedujo. En realidad ese había sido un gran descuido de Haru.

—Vine a verlos… —explicó señalando al otro lado de la bahía. Makoto miró sin entender.

—¿Ver qué?

Haru guardó silencio un poco, luego Makoto se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando como explicarse.

—Los humanos llegan, entran al mar y nadan hasta la bola flotante, luego regresan a la playa y montan unas cosas de dos ruedas y se van, otros humanos les gritan y animan.

A Makoto le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que hablaba del triatlón, o al menos la primera parte pues era todo lo que la sirena podía apreciar. Así que a Haru le gustaba ver a los humanos competir en el agua… o nadar, no sabía si Haru conocía de deportes o entendía las competencias. Tampoco sabía si se había llevado a cabo un triatlón en la zona esos días, y de todos modos ¿cómo sabía Haru que uno se llevaría a cabo?

—Viniste a ver el triatlón ¿y luego?

—No volví lo suficientemente rápido, y la tormenta empezó antes.

Makoto sospechaba que a Haru le gustaba ver a los humanos y pensó que admitirlo debía ser anti-sireno o algo así, por eso no le preguntó, además su mente se ocupó en tratar de explicarle a Haru qué era el triatlón y las bicicletas.

Los Tachibana vacacionarían sólo seis días y cuando le recordaron a Makoto que la marcha era inminente no quiso irse, a sus padres les sorprendió la congoja que demostró pero no podía decirles que si se iban Haru se quedaría solo.

—Mañana debo irme —le dijo a Haru esa tarde.

—¿Irte? —ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera y Makoto posó su frente en el pecho de Haru, estaban flotando a unos metros de las rocas, Makoto entre los brazos de su sirena.

—Es que… sólo vinimos de vacaciones y debemos volver a casa —Haruka no sabía lo que eran «vacaciones» pero entendió que su estancia ahí sólo era temporal.

—¿Casa está muy lejos? —Makoto asintió, recordaba haber pasado bastante tiempo en el auto— ¿No volverás nunca?

Makoto alzó la vista, no había pensado en eso.

—¡Puedo volver el próximo año! —eso no impediría que durante meses Haru estaría solo pero al menos volverían a verse unos días.

—¿Año? —Makoto asintió pero se dio cuenta que seguramente Haru no manejaba el tiempo como los humanos.

—Un año son 365 días —explicó— si cuentas, uhm, 360 días —calculó— yo estaré de vuelta.

—360 días —repitió, sabía contar así que sólo debía tener cuidado de no perder la cuenta. Makoto le asintió.

—Es una promesa —le mostró el meñique y Haru lo imitó sin preguntar, Makoto entrelazó sus dedos— promesa, nos veremos aquí las próximas vacaciones.

Makoto no pudo ir a verlo al otro día pues salieron temprano pero alcanzó a verlo desde la orilla, Haru se asomaba desde el punto más alejado de las rocas cuidando no ser visto y Makoto sólo pudo agitar la mano hacia él antes de ir con sus padres al auto y a casa.

Cuando Haru vio que el auto se iba se sumergió en el agua y volvió a su hogar en las profundidades del mar, buscó una piedra lo bastante grande y lisa y con ayuda de una mucho más pequeña y afilada fue tallando los días que pasaban.

Un día se dio cuenta de que 365 días coincidía, más o menos, con el ciclo de 28 lunas llenas con el que lo animales solían regirse y terminó asociando las «vacaciones» con las migraciones así que le pareció lógico que Makoto regresara a esa playa unos días durante el periodo cálido del ciclo.

Cuando Haru contó 350 días no contuvo sus ansias por volver a ver a Makoto y nadó de regreso a la playa, por si acaso llegaba antes de lo dicho, observó con una distancia prudente el conjunto de casas en búsqueda de cualquier señal de los Tachibana sin encontrar ninguna.

El día 35 de una nueva cuenta decidió irse, quizás Makoto había ido mucho antes y por eso no lo vio, de todos modos dejó una escama grande y azul atorada entre las rocas como señal de que había estado ahí.

El día 300 de la nueva cuenta regresó otra vez a la playa, la escama que dejó seguía ahí y pacientemente esperó durante 100 días sin entender por qué Makoto no aparecía, después de todo lo había prometido.

Año tras año volvió y cada vez durante más tiempo, con la esperanza de que un cambio en las fechas lo hiciera ir en un periodo diferente.

Un año un tifón dejó demasiado dañadas las casas de descanso y tuvieron que retirarlas sin volver a construir, a Haru le angustió pensando en si eso reduciría las posibilidades de que Makoto regresara pero poco tiempo después hicieron algunos restaurantes, los visitantes ya no pernoctaban ahí y llegaban muchos más así que Haru tuvo que ir con mucho más cuidado.

Restaurantes fueron y vinieron, los tifones devastaron la zona dos veces más, el nivel del mar fue quitando espacio a la playa y con la cantidad de gente y sus tecnologías le era cada vez más difícil acercarse.

Contó 18,300 días, más de 50 ciclos. Su vida se había ido esperando a Makoto, se estaba haciendo viejo, cada vez reaccionaba más lento cuando el peligro se acercaba, y es que además cada vez pasaba más tiempo cerca de la playa, tanto que no recordaba ya hace cuántos días había ido a su hogar por última vez.

Por primera vez se dijo a sí mismo que Makoto no iba a volver sin importar cuánto esperaba, y deseó no por primera vez haber nacido humano, de ese modo habría podido seguirlo a donde fuera y no tendría ese dolor en el alma y esa sensación de traición. Aunque Makoto no fuera más que un niño Haruka se había tomado muy en serio sus palabras, no entendía por qué Makoto no volvió así como no entendía muchas cosas del mundo humano, había visto la transparente y sincera alma del niño, supo que no había engaño tras su promesa y sin embargo no cumplió.

Miró la playa por última vez antes de alejarse nadando lentamente, como si no quisiera abandonar ese lugar, pero debía pensar en su propia seguridad antes de en su anhelo.

En su solitario y oscuro hogar sólo pensó en una cosa: ojalá pudiera renacer para volver a encontrarse con él y no separarse otra vez.

· · ·

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Iremos a la misma playa del año pasado?

El hombre dejó lo que hacía para mirar a su hijo mayor.

—Este año no podremos ir de vacaciones Makoto, tus hermanos son muy pequeños aún —y al ser mellizos los gastos se habían aumentado bastante.

—Pero tenemos que ir —alegó con una determinación que extrañó al hombre.

—No, no tenemos.

—Necesito ir —insistió sin que su determinación flaqueara, pero su padre lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Y por que tanta insistencia? —Makoto titubeó ¿qué podía responder sin revelar su secreto?

—E-es que… conocí a alguien… y le prometí que volvería a ir este año.

El hombre frunció el ceño, las únicas personas en esa playa habían sido puros adultos y Makoto los había evitado a todos por ser demasiado encimosos con el único niño del lugar. Pero recordó las horas que su hijo desaparecía y sintió desconfianza.

—¿Y qué persona es? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Se llama Haru… ka —añadió lo último pensando en que si su papá pensaba que se trataba de una niña lo convencería más fácil.

—¿Y cómo conociste a Haruka? —podía ver que Makoto no estaba siendo del todo sincero con él y el niño, que nunca mentía a sus padres sintió demasiada tensión que no pudo soportar.

—Es una sirena, la conocí en las rocas —exclamó sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad por revelar el secreto de su sirena, al menos continuó hablando de él en femenino.

—¿Una sirena? —miró con extrañeza a su hijo que ya no era tan pequeño como para andar imaginando esas cosas.

—¡Sí…! —respondió con mucha seguridad pero con nerviosismo— Le prometí que volvería a visitarla.

El hombre miró a su hijo ahora con extrañeza.

—Las sirenas no existen hijo.

—Mmmmh —Makoto se vio bastante contrariado— existen papá, yo conocí a una, si volvemos a ir la conocerás y ya verás.

—Hijo, las sirenas no existen, y mejor sácate esa idea absurda de la cabeza —dijo firmemente, empezando a preocuparse por lo que sea que haya visto su hijo allá que lo hacía pensar eso. Tomó una decisión por el bien de su hijo—. No volveremos ahí.

—¡Pero papá…!

—Fue algo que imaginaste Makoto, no insistas más. Olvídalo.

—¡Yo no lo imaginé! ¡Mi sirena existe!

—¡Basta! —Makoto brincó, su papá nunca gritaba— Las sirenas no existen Makoto, lo imaginaste, saca esa idea de tu cabeza —repitió preocupado, si su hijo alucinaba ¿qué debía hacer? Para empezar llevarlo con un profesional que le ayudara, quizás alguien le había metido esa idea y eso era igual de malo.

—Pero…

—No volveremos a ir a ese lugar —y quizás no volvería a llevarlo a la playa, dependiendo de lo que dijera el especialista.

Makoto logró darse cuenta que cualquier palabra o insistencia sólo empeoraría las cosas, ahora su papá pensaba que estaba loco o algo así, pero lo que más le dolía era que no podría ir a ver a Haru en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Sin embargo a pesar de la seguridad que sentía una duda se plantó en su mente ¿de verdad no había imaginado todo?

Por su propio bien no volvió a tocar el tema, ni cuando fue llevado a un psicólogo; no, fue por que le llevaron a un psicólogo que se dio cuenta que por su propio bien debía fingir que todo lo había inventado y no volver a mencionarlo. Tuvo miedo de las consecuencias si volvía a insistir y luego de un tiempo se convenció de que nada de eso había ocurrido y evitó el mar el resto de su vida.

Eso no evitó que de vez en cuando soñara con Haru asomándose desde el mar, esperando por él.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> El nombre «Haru» por sí solo significa «primavera» y lo dejé así para que a Makoto le sonara «bonito».


End file.
